


Such a Tease

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Mutual teasing in public leads to an evening of continuing the teasing in private.





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I had half an idea… then Extreme Rules happened and people gif-ed the heck out the perfect moment. It’s my first Roman Reigns fic, so please let me know how what you thought of it with comments, reblogs, and likes. If you like my style, my requests are open, as well as my tag lists.

The group of people around the bar’s corner table erupted into laugher.

“Are you serious?” You asked.

“Yeah, we try each other’s moves all the time. It was just that one sparring session that went a little…” Dean whistled and circled a finger next to his head.

Jimmy gave him a gentle shove. “I wasn’t that bad. Anybody can superman-punch if you jump high enough.”

Naomi giggled. “Babe, I know you tried, but it was a little funny.” She giggled again when he frowned at her. It turned into a smile after she kissed his temple. He pulled her face up into a more serious kiss.

Dean poked Jimmy in the shoulder. “Oy, I thought we said no PDA. Nobody’s that drunk yet.”

“No, you said that.” Roman laughed at Dean’s sour face. “And I think it’s because your girl had to ditch you for the night.”

“Well,” you said with a grin, “someone has to work for a living around here, and it’s certainly not you boys.” You gave Naomi a high-five as the guys argued back. Even though she was on Smackdown and you were on Raw, being married to equally hot Samoans had its perks in the supportive women area.

“We work.” Dean crossed his arms, then grinned as a gleam lit his eyes. “Feisty Irish Finn is a job to take down, no matter what day of the week. Just ask Ro.” The group members groaned and begged him not to tell another embarrassing sparring story. But he was already off and it would be impossible to stop him. You considered paying the bartender to slip some tougher stuff into his drinks to knock him out faster.

Then you felt Roman’s hand slide up your thigh, warm and heavy. 

The amber bottle was cold and wet against your fingers as you lifted it for a drink. You let Roman slide his hand closer into the space between your legs, opening them wider. He began to rub over your zipper, pressing and moving till your heart was thundering in your ears.

When it became too much, you took a deep breath and set your face as if listening to Dean’s story.

Under the table, you laid your hand over Roman’s. He stopped moving, tossing you a smug side glance. You began to massage his middle finger. You swirled your thumb over the tip. Pressed gently on the knuckles. You grinned as Roman’s breathing became shallow. You lifted his hand off your heat and returned it to his own thigh. There may or may not have been a pause as you brushed against the bulge in his lap.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Naomi broke through the haze settling in your head. “You look a little flush.”

“I’m fine,” you chuckled, “I never could drink more than one beer.” You finished the bottle with one more swallow then pushed back from the table. “So I’m going to call it a night. Could you call me a cab, Ro?”

“I’ll do you one better than that. I was your ride after all.”

“No, stay. You need a break with your family.”

“They can get drunk well enough without me. See you guys later.” He waved off your further feigned apologies and led you to the car.

You were halfway home before he said anything.

“So. What was with the teasing back there? Were you trying to start something, little girl?”

“Um, if I remember correctly, you’re the one who reached into my lap first. Were you trying to start something, Big Dog?”

He snorted. “Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t.” Roman’s voice dropped an octave, “maybe, I was trying to make you cum in front of everybody.”

You gulped in a shallow lung-full of air. “What about Dean’s ‘No PDA’ rule? Shouldn’t that include teasing?”

Roman took your hand and placed it on his thigh. “I believe I made it clear I didn’t agree with that rule.” Your skin prickled with cold as he removed his hand to place it back on the wheel.

He wanted teasing? Fine. Then you would give him teasing.

You took your hand back and pulled down the zipper of your jeans. With a sigh, you shoved them down your legs. Roman growled and shifted in his seat, but you kept working on yourself. The simple cotton panties were already soaked through. You dipped your fingers under the band and slid one in between your lips. A moan escaped you as the slick helped fuel the arousal growing between your legs. You continued stroking yourself as Roman pressed harder on the gas pedal.

The car squealed into the garage. The door wasn’t even all the way down before he snatched your hand out of your panties and held it in front of his face. He watched as your slick ran down your fingers into your palm. His eyes darted to yours then smiled. You clenched your thighs together at the warning face of the man who loved to eat you alive. Roman stroked your wrist with his thumb, then flattened his tongue against your palm to lap up your juices. Usually, that wasn’t your thing, but damn his tongue was so big. A few moments later he dragged you from the car and hoisted you over his shoulder.

Your feet didn’t touch the ground again till he slammed the door shut to the master bedroom and pinned you against it. He nipped his way across your collarbone all the while kneading your ass. Then your clothes began to disappear. First, he slid his hands up the curve of your ass and under your shirt till it flew across the room. He pushed the fabric of your panties over your hips so they could fall to the floor. Then, while you worked on unhooking his belt, he toyed with the clasp on your bra.

“Roman, please,” you gasped between kisses and pushing your chest forward. He finally popped it and slid the straps down your arms. You pushed both his jeans and his boxers down his legs; the sight of him made you lick your lips. Again, he hoisted you into the air but carried you bridal style. He dropped your legs before sitting on the bed and laying back, alone. Roman wiggled his hips till you took the hint.

You leaned over to run your hands up his thick thighs. Focus. You’d have to ride those another night. His length gave a jolt as you ran your tongue from his balls to the tip. His hips may have jumped too, but you were too focused on swirling your mouth around the tip to remember. Relaxing your throat, you began to bob your head up and down, taking him deeper into your mouth with each pass. Finally, you reached the point where he bumped the back of your throat. Roman let out a guttural cry and buried his fingers in your hair. He guided you up and down his length as you hungrily licked the underside on your way. He began shuddering when you used your hand to stroke the inside of his thigh.

“Y/N… you gotta back off… or I’m not gon… gonna last long.” You watched as he fell back from watching you. His eyes rolled under his fluttering eyelids. You took mercy on him, but just barely. You sucked hard on your way off his shaft. There was a satisfying pop, and then you crawled up to lay next to him. You rested your hand on his chest as it rose and fell with his gasps for air. Once he caught his breath, Roman wove his fingers with yours.

You squealed as he pushed you further up the bed into the pillows. He caged your body beneath his; a cage of pure muscle and tattoo. The memory of how you had gotten into this position bubbled up, making you giggle. You took the chance in Roman’s confused face to grip his length in your hand and twist it like you twisted his finger back at the bar.

“My turn,” he growled.

Anything leading up to this point suggested that Roman would have teased his cock at your entrance for a few moments, maybe thrust slowly a few times, and then pounded you into the mattress. Instead, you found yourself flipped over to sit on his stomach with his cock caught between your pussy and his chest. Your hips were trapped in his large warm hands; you were not going to be allowed to control the pace. He grinned at you, then began to slide you back and forth across his length, slicking it with your arousal. No matter how much you moaned and pleaded, Roman kept the pace steady till you were a quivering mess and droopingly supporting yourself on his shoulders.

He pushed you back towards his legs one more time, then helped you to your knees so he could guide his cock into you. You wanted to sink in one go, to feel the perfect burn of his girth, but he squeezed bruises into your skin as he controlled how quickly you sank onto him. Once he was balls deep, Roman held you tight, keeping you from raising back up. Everything felt more intense as your walls fluttered around him.

“Move, Roman, please,” you begged.

“Uh-uh. I thought you might want to sit here for a minute. Just feel me inside you, filling you up. You feel so good… so perfect like this, baby. So… gah.” He shuddered underneath you as you clamped around him. “Naughty,” he warned.

“Please, Ro, I won’t tease you again.” You brushed your hair out of your eyes to see his bemused expression. “Unless you want me to.”

“Maybe later. Now let’s get you filled up with something else, hmm?”

You screamed as he pulled you almost completely off him before impaling you once again. Over and over again he thrust and pulled you down onto him hard. Jumbled expletives mixed with his name fell from your lips as he brought you quickly to the edge of orgasm.

“You gonna come so quickly, baby? So good for me. Come on, cum for me.” Roman reached over and rubbed his thumb in narrow circles over your clit. You tumbled onto his chest as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through you. His guttural moan sounded far away as his cum filled you after one last faltering thrust.

He rubbed your back till the waves stopped hitting you so hard and started simmering down to pleasurable swells. He pulled you off and left you sprawled across the sheets. You heard the water running in the bathroom, then he came back with a warm towel and a glass of water. He helped you sit up after cleaning you off, taking the glass when it was empty. Once you had snuggled under the sheets, he curled you into his chest. You were both out like a light within a few content breaths.


End file.
